Tainted Hearts
by Strawbaby909
Summary: {Sequel to Gifted Souls} After the feud between the Alpha and Omega teams, the groups lived peacefully together. Until, the government picked up on the gifted soul's paranormal activity and declared a secret war against him. With Gilbert being captured and tested by the government, Matthew teams up with a Cuban named Carlos and they bring justice to society using their abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Important disclaimer: This is the sequel to the fanfic "Gifted souls". This will be confusing if you have not read the first part of the story so if you wish to give this one a chance please read "Gifted souls" :) now enjoy~!**

_"__Lud, it's cold as hell. Let's just take cover in this house no one lives there". _

_"__But there are gates up". _

_Two brothers stood outside in the rain, the older yet smaller one frowned angrily and rubbed his hands against his arms to keep warm. _

_"__Break it down" he ordered. _

_"__But burder-"_

_"__It's fucking cold and fucking yet, Ludwig, we have no where else to go anyway" he ranted "turn your hand metal and just punch it already!". _

_Ludwig did as his brother said and he let his arm transform into shiny silver platinum. He threw punches towards the gate and released a loud sound from the metal hitting metal. It left a huge dent, but not significant enough to let them inside. _

_"__Hit it again" Gilbert said. _

_Ludwig repeated the same action and created an even deeper dent. _

_Suddenly they found they actually weren't alone as they thought. _

_"__H-Hey" a small voice called out to them. _

_The two germans shot their hands to the source of the noise like frightened animals. Before them stood a small redheaded boy around Ludwig's age. _

_He stood a significance distance away but wasn't afraid to slowly come closer. _

_"__I saw what you did" the boy told them. _

_As Ludwig and Gilbert attempted to escape, the boy began to pick up his pace and hurry over to where they stood. _

_"__My brother, he's like you. He can help" the boy said. _

_But once he was too close, Ludwig's defensive instinct kicked in. _

_With his metal arm, he threw a punch right towards the Italian's head and the boy collapsed on to the wet ground. _

_After a moment of being frozen in shock at what his brother did, Gilbert shouted out in dismay. "Shit Ludwig, I think you killed him!". _

_"__I-I didn't kill him, I only knocked him out" Ludwig stated, he bent over to take the boy's plus just to make sure. _

_"__See" he said as he held up the boy's pale wrist "his heart is still beating". _

_"__You still hit him pretty bad…"_

_"__It was self-defense, bruder!"_

_Gilbert knelt on the wet road to where Ludwig cradled the Italian. "He said his brother is like us, so it should be okay that he knows we're gifted souls. Either way, we should find out where he lives and take him home". _

_Gilbert removed his glove and pressed it up against the cold boy's cheek, there his memories flowed into him. _

_"__His name is Feliciano Vargas. He's 14, that's how old you are Lud. He's in Junior high and he lives with his older brother Lovino and his parental guardian Antonio" Gilbert read out Feliciano's memories like a shopping list "He lives…Just across the street to the right!". _

_Gilbert put his glove back on and began to lead the way. Ludwig gently scooped up Feliciano's limp body and followed not far behind Gilbert. _

_When they got there Gilbert tried to explain the situation in the best way he could as the brother of the boy stood there silent by the door. The person they assumed was Antonio watched from the kitchen, he looked confused. _

_"__So we found your brother and he looked pretty out of shape and beat up" Gilbert told him "before he passed out he told us where he lived and that uh…Your his brother…Your his brother, right?". _

_Lovino's face changed from irritated to raging angry shockingly fast. _

_"__Why the fucking hell do you guys even have my brother!" Lovino yelled and attempted to throw a punch, Antonio ran into action and held back the angrily Italian. _

_"__WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU HAVE MY BROTHER" He screeched. _

_"__We told you!" Gilbert yelled back alarmed. _

_"__Are you stupid!?" Lovino asked still enraged "sure my brother may be clumsy and trip on the sidewalks or fall into a pond while trying to feed ducks but there's no fucking way he could just fall so hard his forehead gets mutilated!" _

_Gilbert observed the damage and he was right, it didn't look like just a simple fall. his head was red and had large a bump upon his forehead. _

_"__A punch obviously caused that" Lovino said "so which one of you bastards did it and thought it was okay to just drop him off at my house soaking yet and unconscious!". _

_"__Okay, I did it" Ludwig admitted "but it was self-defense. I had no intentions of hurting your brother, he just sneaked up on me-" _

_All of a sudden something hit Ludwig on the side of the head, a chair it was that seemed to have come out of nowhere. _

_Ludwig dropped Feliciano as he fell on the carpet, he was sure not to land on the fragile boy and kept himself in a push-up position until another inanimate object came flying out of nowhere. _

_"__What the fuck?!" Gilbert yelled angrily. _

_"__Lovino!" Antonio also yelled. _

_The Italian had levitated almost everything in the living room and raised it up with just a flick of his hand, he sent items left by right at the two germans. _

_Most of them were sent towards Ludwig. _

_"__Stop hurting my little brother, dummkopf!" Gilbert screamed at lovino. "Don't just fuming attack my brother then!" Lovino yelled back. _

_"__Lovi, I bet the neighbors are going to call the cops" Antonio mumbled as he stood in the middle of all the chaos "how about you calm down and let these two speak, they did bring Feliciano back home and didn't leave him lying on the streets"._

_"…__Yeah" Lovino sighed as he dropped everything down on the floor. _

_Ludwig and Gilbert let out a deep exhale of relief. _

_…_

_Lovino gently wrapped gauze around his brother's injured head then gently began petting his hair. _

_Also in the room, Ludwig began to show his power to Antonio who seemed to be impressed by everything. _

_"__That's so cool!" Antonio said "can you turn your hand gold?". _

_"__No, just a silver type of metal" Ludwig explained. _

_"__Enough of mein bruder, I have something much cooler to show you" Gilbert stood dramatically as he took of his gloves, "sir, may I have your hand?". _

_Antonio agreed and reached out his hand for Gilbert to grab, "hmm…Yes." Gilbert mused "your full name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo". _

_Antonio clapped in amusement, "Wow, that's so cool!". _

_"__Yep" Gilbert laughed "Oh, and your 19 years old!" _

_Antonio clapped some more which there an already aggravated Lovino off the edge. "Wow Antonio, look at you making friends with the guys who almost killed Feliciano" the Italian grumbled. _

_"__Come on Lovi, they said sorry" Antonio urged him to forgive and forget._

_Lovino rolled his eyes and looked away, keeping his attention on his brother. _

_"__So Antonio, you're a human right?" Gilbert asked "but you're not directly related to Lovino, what made you want to take in a gifted soul?" ._

_"__I was friends with Lovi and Feli's grandfather, when he died they had nowhere to go. Their parents were gone even before that" Antonio explained "so naturally I took them in. I love being around gifted souls they're so interesting!". _

_"__And Feliciano, he ended up human?" Ludwig asked. _

_"__That's just how genetics work" Antonio told them "you either inherit them or you don't. Feliciano is really good around gifted souls though, that's probably why he approached you guys. You don't have a home do you?". _

_Gilbert and Ludwig both shook their heads._

_"__Feliciano is a very unique person. He won't be afraid to approach anyone if their in need of help"._

_"__The kid was trying to help us" Gilbert said "he told us about his brother being like us". _

_"__That's just his way of saying he wants to help" Lovino pitched in. _

_"__So you know what that means?" Antonio asked excitedly. _

_"__What?"_

_"__You can stay and live with us!"._

_…_

Gilbert opened his eyes to the world of reality. His boyfriend, Matthew, slept peacefully at his side but still kept a tight grip on his hand.

They were laying on the grass facing towards the sky. This was reality, not the rainy day he met some of the most amazing people ever and started a big family.

The spaniard he befriended that day was no longer with him. It's been such a long time he's seen that smiling face he was almost certain he'd forget, but then there he was in his dream.

Just a little over a year ago on that day him, his brother, Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano created their group.

Along the way they met Kiku and his hypocritical but sweet older brother Yao.

Liz and Roderich came just along the way.

Then came the day he met his beloved Birdie and his twin brother Alfred who changed the way the live forever.

He adjusted his position and cradled Matthew in his arms, the boy was awoken by his movements and he whined as he was pulled out of dream land.

"Gil, what are you doing?" he mumbled "did I seriously fall asleep on the ground?".

"You seriously did" Gilbert answered him "I just wanted to show you how much I love you that's all".

"Thanks" Matthew mumbled out a quick reply as he was already finding himself falling asleep again.

"Really, I appreciate you so much Birdie" Gilbert made himself more clear.

The dumb fight he and Matthew had almost ended their relationship completely. The Alpha team and Omega team of gifted souls fought to the death leaving Matthew to exert himself to tell everyone that the fight was completely just a misunderstanding.

He had nearly lost Matthew that day.

If Matthew hadn't had that will to live so much he would have stayed a lifeless corpse, leaving Gilbert guilty for the rest of his life.

His Birdie came flying back.

Sure they caused a lot of mess, they lost Antonio's ashes in the process, but what was most important that there was no more feud and that Matthew was laying safe and alive in his arms.

That was most important.

…

"Sir, the public wants us to pay our attention to the number of barn houses being burned down. The numbers are too high for it to just be an accident" a man told his boss as he slid the folder of complaints from to town across the desk.

"People reported that a warehouse also collapsed from the roof down, there was a lot of blood but no bodies anywhere, just remains of skeletons that were obvious dead for much longer then the incident occurred. Some people claimed they saw some_thing_" the man put great emphasis on the word 'thing'.

"You think someone is purposely committing these crimes?" the mayor questioned.

"Not only that but whoever has done it isn't normal at all" the man explained "there have been paranormal ratings off the charts. We're picking up that these people are not normal at all but some sort of…of-".

"Paranormal being?" the mayor finished his sentence.

"Yes, and the rest of the government thinks that we should address this immediately. If our sensors can pick up on their activity then we can find them and fight out what they are and how they work" the man said "think of it sir, if there are really mutated human beings out there this should be more known! They are destroying public property too, fist comes barns I bet entire buildings are next!".

"Very well, we'll start the search right away then" the mayor agreed "but keep it a secret from the people, we will deal with these mutations without letting the public know. Call it a shadow war if you must".

"Right sir, also we took some screenshots of the scene that took place at the warehouse not long ago" the man opened his folder to show the mayor what he had met.

It was dark and heavily pixellated but it wasn't hard to tell that a creature's head had sprung out of the roof. It resembled a bit of a skinned wolf with a more dark greenish color to its skin, it was about five times the size of any regular wold he has ever seen.

Next showed a picture of a lime green light coming from the barn.

The last photo was a group of people walking out, one of the taller ones was carrying what looked like another person. These were indeed people, but obviously not normal people.

"There have been reports of supernatural gang fights or at least that's what the people call it. Something with the titles 'Alpha' and 'Omega'. I suggest we start there".

"Yes, do what you must" the Mayor shooed him off as his eyes were still fixed on the image of the people.

A shadow war between the humans and gifted souls have just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew and Gilbert walked back from the spot they took their short nap holding hands and sharing two earbuds.

Matthew was playing another song from one of his favorite musicals, Gilbert had to admit that the song was rather catchy.

_"__Down town, where the folks are broke you go, downtown, when your life's a joke you go, downtown, where you buy your token and go~ Home to skid row~" _

"Hey birdie, which musical is this?" Gilbert asked him.

"The little shop of horrors" Matthew answered "to sum it up it's about a man-eating plant".

"Sounds right up my ally!" Gilbert chuckled, then he was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. Gilbert quickly took out his ear buds and answered the call.

"Ja?"

_"__Gilbert, I need to you come home immediately" _

"Why? Is something wrong?"

_"__Toris got a vision and it isn't good". _

That was all Gilbert needed to know to shove his phone back down in his jean's pocket, grab Matthew, and run.

What they called home now was an apartment Ludwig and him saved up their money for. Feliciano and Lovino naturally lived with them since they also had nowhere to go and Gilbert was the best parental guardian they had. Sure he wasn't technically the right age for it but he was pretty damn close, he just couldn't lose Feliciano and Lovino to some orphanage and he knew Antonio would think it was best for him to take over.

When they arrived at the building Gilbert began to pull his boyfriend right up the stairs. Poor Matthew was breathing heavily trying to take in oxygen.

"Couldn't…We…Take…The elevator?" Matthew asked him between breaths.

"No time…We have to get there quick" Gilbert responded as he dragged Matthew through the apartment hallway and up to there door.

As soon as Gilbert slammed the door open both Ludwig and Ivan turned to see him. In Ivan's case, he turned since he knew he was there.

Lovino and Feliciano sat on the couch intently.

"Where's Toris?" Gilbert questioned. The lack of the Lithuanian boy was surprising since he supposedly brought news.

"He's at my home resting" Ivan told him "but I came here as a messenger".

Gilbert carefully patted his boyfriend's back since the boy felt so sick, his eyes still remained on the Russian's sunglasses.

"What did he say?"

"He said that the government is going to try to overthrow us".

"The government?" Gilbert yelled back "but we didn't even do shit to them!".

"Natalia did burn down several barns" Ivan mentioned "also the warehouse we had our fight in was reported by many civilians".

"Might I also add that not many humans in general know about the gifted soul's existence, apparently now that we've apparently been showing signs of danger they're calling out whats called a shadow war" Ludwig said.

"Shadow war?" Matthew asked.

"A secret war that no one knows about, and who even knows what they're going to do!" Ludwig explained "probably torture or biological testing…"

"That's sick" Gilbert stated in utter disgust "we didn't even do anything _that _bad".

"Maybe not just directly us" Ivan brought up the topic "you do know there are still other Alpha and Omega teams out there still fighting. I bet that's causing a lot of attention overall".

"Shit, really?" Gilbert sighed "those dumb asses are taking after us aren't they?".

Ivan gave an agreeing nod.

"We'll just have Mattie work as a spokes person" Gilbert offered an idea while patting the boy's back "it worked for us".

"Perhaps, but how do we have anyway of knowing?" Ivan brought up another question "gifted souls are secretive about their identity, i've honestly never seen any other Alpha teams myself".

"Eduard can hack into anything right? Maybe he could find us some sort of secret data or info?" Gilbert offered.

"If he doesn't make the computer malfunction…Sure, he could probably do that"

"When Toris is feeling better maybe he can pick up another vision?"

"I don't think his visions just come when they want him to but I guess it's worth a try…"

"What about Ravis? He can work undercover and sneak around while he's invisible"

"As long as he doesn't get hurt…"

"Toni can read minds too! I bet he could pick up on any gifted soul's thoughts and find out who they are and what their ability is!"

"Toni will get terrible migraines if he tries to read too many minds at the same time!" Ivan snapped, stopping Gilbert's plethora of ideas from flowing out any more.

"Look comrade, I think your ideas are good and smart but I really don't want to let my friends to be put in danger. Especially little Ravis and my sisters" Ivan explained its feelings.

"Nah man, it's okay. I'd get mixed feelings too if you were throwing people like Luddy and Birdie into something dangerous" Gilbert scratched the back of his head "let's just do what we can now".

"Gil, what about the government? They're aware of us now" Matthew reminded him "won't they start hunting us down and caging us up?".

"Don't get so worried Birdie I'll protect you" Gilbert assured him.

"What about you?"

"No need to worry about me Birdie, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself~" Gilbert sang out.

Ludwig scuffed from where he sat, "you've literally never been mature in your life, Gilbert".

"Being mature is too boring, right Birdie?" Gilbert looked towards his boyfriend to back him up. Matthew gave a shy nod.

"Oh! Speaking of birdie's where's my little buddy?" Gilbert yelled into the small apartment room.

A tweet from the tiny hallway came in response to Gilbert's voice and the tiny yellow bird flew on to Matthew's head.

"Again Gilbird? Are you claiming Birdie as your new favorite?" Gilbert laughed.

The bird clawed at Matthew's hair then flew on to Gilbert's head to settle down better. "Good boy" Gilbert praised his little bird.

Matthew smiled at seeing the albino's bright smile being so true and legit. He'd even smile himself that way if he weren't so secretly nervous.

First he went to fearing his brother's safety and now to his boyfriend's, there was just so much concern clogging up his mind he felt his chest tightening.

Luckily, Gilbert took no notice and ended up bidding Matthew a goodbye kiss when he said he needed to get home.

Trudging home after a nice yet anxiety-inducing sunday, Matthew was ready to just set out a pair of jeans and a hoodie for tomorrow and just go to bed. As soon as he flopped down his twin brother Alfred had picked up on his unusual actions.

"You okay, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

Matthew gave a muffled 'mhm' in response.

"You sure?" Alfred tried again.

Matthew removed his head from his pillow to speak more clearly, "yes, I'm sure Al".

"I may not be gifted like you are but I can tell when you're lying" The older twin smirked as he knew he was right, "now tell me whats really wrong".

"The government picked up on Gifted soul activity and is starting some secret war against us" Matthew told him as he felt tears forming up in his eyes "I don't even know what they're going to do and I'm just so worried about everyone and-!"

Alfred hugged him tight and whispered into his ear "shhhh, Mattie calm down it's going to be alright".

"What if something happens?" Matthew cried out "Something really bad".

"I don't know Mattie, just stay on the safe side I guess".

The safe side…?

What even is the safe side anymore…


	3. Chapter 3

**_'_****_m soooooo sorry this took so long. I've had a really tight schedule this week. I've had loads of homework, play practice took up so many hours of my free time and my performance is saturday. I really had to get this chapter done and now it finally is! ^_^ This chapter may seem confusing but it will make sense soon enough…_**

Despite what Alfred told him, Matthew found himself up all night worrying about what tomorrow might bring to him.

Would the government be surveil lancing everything? Even is school?

What if he was kidnapped and tested on, or worse! What if _Gilbert _was kidnapped and tested on.

The roaring anxiety kept his eyes glued open until the sun shines through the blinds and the clock read 6 AM.

He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. His eyes were dull, purple circles followed the border under his eyes.

"Too bad there aren't any girls in this house..." Matthew mumbled as he put paste on his toothbrush "I feel like I almost need to wear makeup".

He would have guessed out of everyone in his family that the one with all the make up would be his papa. Asking would seem kind of silly so he decided he didn't mind looking like a zombie for just one day.

No one else was awake at his home except his dad who was brewing tea for himself, he turned to the side to look at his son.

"Matthew your up rather early" Arthur pointed out "is anything wrong".

Inside Matthew wanted to just spill out all his emotions, but that would be selfish. Causing his father to most likely worry himself sick over his well-being was utterly selfish.

"Nothing dad" Matthew told him "just woke up early today".

"Well good for you then, go make yourself something before your brother eats it all up".

A smile grew upon Matthew's face, just talking one-on-one with his dad made him feel so much better. As he began to cook an omelet he brought up a random question that was on his mind.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Matthew?"

"What made you want to adopt both me and Alfred?".

Arthur paused and thought about his answer, "well, to be honest I only wanted to adopt Alfred at first. The people at the orphanage seemed to have forgotten he came with a twin".

The Englishmen was brutally honest and almost expected his son to be upset but Matthew showed no sadness, so he continued.

"Me and your papa were just starting out and I wanted just one child, but the moment saw you he fell in love" Arthur told him "naturally I had to share that love too".

Matthew chuckled quietly.

Arthur's ember eyes looked into Matthew's deep blue ones. "Your very special Matthew, with your abilities or not. Theres something about you that just stands out".

After that talk, Matthew sat down and ate his fill as the rest of the family got ready for the day like any other. Papa pulls back his blonde hair into a pony tail and dad urges him to shave before breakfast. Even his older twin Alfred relied on Matthew to make food in the morning.

He'd hug Matthew from the back and rest his chin on Matthew's shoulder to watch him cook.

"Is that my omelet that your making?" he asked.

"Yep" Matthew agreed "I pre-cooked bacon to put inside".

"You must have gotten up real early! Thanks bro!" Alfred nudged his twins side and left for the table. Alfred was luckily not observant at all to question why, this was now a good morning in deed.

Before Matthew could finish off his toast it soon became time to walk over to school.

"Goodbye!" Francis called out to them as they rushed out the door, Matthew deciding to take his remaining breakfast with him. "avoir une bonne journée!" Francis wished them a good day in his native language.

"Why must you always speak French in this house" Arthur mumbled "I thought we agreed our children would learn English".

"There's nothing wrong with a little diversity, mon cher" Francis shrugged with a pleasant smile on his face "besides, you used to love it when I spoke french to you".

"I still love it, I just-"

"Ah! Mon cher, you _do _respect my native language! All this time you were just playing hard to get" France sang out.

"We're married" Arthur mumbled.

"But where did we get married, Arthur?" France asked despite knowing the answer "where was that wonderful place that allows same-sex marriage and is filled with love and beauty~".

"…France" Arthur unwillingly gave Francis what he wanted.

"So I don't mind if our children speak the language of love" Francis concluded.

"Language of love" Arthur repeated "sure takes me back to that one time you mentioned that language of love of yours"

"Oui?"

"You got down on your knees and proposed to me in French. You told me to guess what you said but I already knew".

France smiled brightly at that old memory, Arthur did as well.

"Could you say it again?"

"Veux-tu m'épouser~"

…

Matthew gripped his pencil so hard it almost felt like it would just fly out of his fist from too much pressure. As the lecture continued on his mind was racing, it was if he was expecting something. Whatever _something_ was.

He saw Gilbert today and he was perfectly fine. In fact, he checked up on everyone today. All he was worried about were his friends that were no longer in school, they were unsheltered from everyone and the government could catch up to them quickly.

If the government were to discover the gifted souls, things would end in catastrophe. It would be the Alpha and Omega war only one race against another with military arms. Sure, it was a shadow war but it felt like another world war for Matthew.

So tensed up in thought, Matthew almost didn't hear his brother calling out his name.

Alfred was just outside his class room door. Strangely, Alfred looked upset and not cheery like his usual face was.

"Hey Mattie" he called out "I need you to step out for a bit".

Matthew gathered the stuff off his desk and met his brother outside. Next to Alfred was the school principal.

"Matthew, I'm really sorry to say this" the principal said "but your father, Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy, is dead".

Matthew remained silent as the principal continued.

"The police man say they think it was suicide, I'm so sorry".

Matthew covered his mouth and let loose silent tears. His brother rushed to his side to comfort him.

He had just saw his dad this morning, perfectly okay. Just this morning his dad was there and alive and smiling at him. Sharing tea and breakfast with him. Telling him he was special.

"Your other father is taking you out of school today" the principal informed them "he should be here any minute so please wait down at the office".

They walked over there and waited silently. When the french men arrived at the double doors of the school and saw his sons he dashed for them and held both in his arms protectively.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Once they were pulled out of his hug, Matthew got a look at how awful he looked. Eyes were stained red and looked painful, almost as if he's been crying non-stop. He was still wearing his work clothes and his pony tail was nearly coming un-done from all the rushing he's been doing.

"Come on boys" he lead them out the door and into the car.

"Papa, do you know what happened?" Alfred finally asked.

"I don't know, I came home because I was allowed to be let go for lunch. When I came home, your father's body was sprawled on the floor and his neck was snapped" Francis explained with his tear-filled eyes fixed on the road.

"The principal said that the police said it was suicide" Matthew mentioned.

"The police saw signs of strangling on the neck but there was no rope or anything to hang himself, so they just concluded that it was suicide and let me tell you Matthew it was not. Arthur would never do that".

"But what do you think-?"

"I don't know!" Francis snapped "all I know is the love of my life is dead and I have to plan his funeral and support his children on my own now".

"Papa, I think you should pull over for a bit" Alfred suggested, seeing now that Francis was shaking as he gripped the wheel.

"I'm _fine_" he concluded but clearly he was stressed.

Matthew and Alfred kept quiet, but they still couldn't wrap their head around what happened.

Matthew's phone buzzed of, it was a text from Gilbert.

_"__Birdie, where'd you go? Are you okay?"_

Matthew texted back a hasty reply.

"My dad is dead".


	4. Chapter 4

It had only just been one day and Matthew's entire life has changed.

He went from having two dads to just one.

As he got home, he opened the door into his new life. Everything looked absolutely the same and nothing appeared different.

Matthew scanned the room for any signs of significant change but there was none. He was hoping maybe his dad's spirit hadn't left and was still lurking around the house. But alas, Arthur had already moved on it seemed and it was too late.

"Papa? Where's dad's body?" he asked.

"I called 911. He's with the funeral organizers at the church, they're fixing him up for his funeral" Francis explained as he sat down on the couch and looked down sadly.

"We've barely got any money for a funeral so it's going to be small. I know for a fact your father wouldn't want anything too big anyway" Francis told them.

"So what should we do now?" Alfred asked "just…Wait?"

"Waiting is all we can do now, I have to call your father's brothers and parents to tell them of his passing and I've got to see when I can get his funeral scheduled and I need to figure out if I can even afford a headstone for him" France grabbed his messy blonde locks out of stress and began tugging at his hair.

Such a life changing incident came so quickly, their poor papa was probably hoping he could live a happy life with his husband and take care of deaths and funerals when they were older and their kids were grown up. This ruined their plans completely.

Matthew and Alfred looked towards each other and silently agreed that their papa needed all the comfort he could get.

They both sat at each side of him and held him close.

"Please, just stay out of school for a while" Francis sobbed as he clung to his boys "I don't want to lose you two either".

"Don't worry papa, we're right here" Alfred reassured him.

It was going to be a long few days indeed.

…

Matthew awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, he looked towards his clock and found that it was 9:46 PM. Definitely a lot later then he usually slept.

He reached out his arm, lazily feeling for his phone and picked up and then put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"__Sorry to wake you up Birdie, but I've been trying to call you since yesterday". _

Matthew yawned and snuggled deeper into his warm blankets before he answered, "I'm sorry, it's just…My family is having some trouble".

_"__Yeah I know! You told me yourself, your dad died and you're not at school today so I got worried. What exactly happened?". _

"I don't know, my papa said he just found him dead…Police says it was suicide but papa didn't believe them. To be honest, I don't believe them either".

_"__So you think your dad was murdered?" _

"…I'm not sure. I don't know what to think".

_"__Okay, okay just take some time to recover Birdie. I'll come over soon, everyone's worried about you here at school". _

"Yeah Gil" Matthew answered "I'll see you when I can, but the funeral is tomorrow".

"I love you" his boyfriend replied as the phone line ended.

"Love you too…" Matthew replied back even though Gilbert was no longer there.

"Matthieu! Uncle Allistor is here!" Francis yelled from the other room. Matthew there on a sweatshirt and hurried out. He had not seen his red-headed and Scottish uncle since his parent's 5th anniversary. He was always busy doing other stuff, yet here he was now for the death of his brother.

"Ey Matthew, nice to see you again buddy" Allistor gave him a big hug "you've gotten way big, little man". He smelt like cigarets and whisky but he was his gold ol' uncle.

"Mattie your up?" Alfred asked from the kitchen "we thought you were dead for a second".

Matthew awkwardly laughed, "sorry, I was just tired that's all. Al, I don't think it's the best idea to mention dead people right now".

Alfred understood the hint and forced his mouth shut. Francis remained in a depressed state on the couch.

"Nah it's fine, we don't need to be hyper sensitive around here. Everyone dies" Allistor told him.

"Your _brother_, Allistor" Francis grumbled angrily.

"No use in acting like dying is some unsuspecting and horrible!" Allistor talked back "yes, I'm bummed my baby brother is now bushing up daisies. But come on, would Arthur really want you to be acting like this Francis?".

Francis simply got up and left into his room without a reply.

"Ah man…" Allistor scratched at the back of his head "every time I try to lighten the mood it always goes bad".

Deciding to immediately let go of everything that happened, Alistor turned to his nephews and smiled.

"Your other uncles Seamus and Dylan will be driving up soon. So let's just have a big celebration in honor of Arthur!".

Alfred cheered along with him while Matthew still had mixed feelings. Usually when uncle Allistor meant 'celebration' he meaner getting completely buzzed and that was a mess both him and his parents hated to clean up.

…

Uncle Dylan and uncle Seamus did show up and caused a mess just like they always did so Matthew snuck away into his papa's room.

Francis was laying down hugging a pillow for comfort.

"Hello mon cher" he whispered to his son as he walked in.

"Hey papa, sorry about the noise outside" Matthew apologized as he lay down next to his father "they wanted a celebration".

"This is what they do when they find out that their brother is dead? They eat out food, drink our alcohol, and basically act like they're happy he's gone" Francis cried "they were never good to your father, never good".

"I'm sorry papa-"

"I don't want them at the funeral!" Francis cried out like a child "I don't want them _near _Arthur".

With not much to say, Matthew hugged his father and whispered "I know papa, I know…".

There was nothing to do except go with the flow.

…

The funeral was small yet beautiful. It was just Matthew, Alfred, Francis, and his three uncles.

The main picture on the stand was from Arthur's wedding. He wore a black tux while Francis wore a counter acting white one. Placed on the stand were tinnier pictures of when Arthur was little, they were brought and placed there.

There was no open mike, no food and no honorary donation at all. It sounds sad, but that's how Arthur would have liked it.

It was open casket.

Matthew and the rest of his family have been itching to see his peaceful face one last time.

They all stood from a distance as Arthur's brother's had their fair share of time with him. Francis didn't like it at all but he held back the urge to punch all of them.

"G'bye bro…" Allistor whispered into the coffin. "Bye baby" Dylan added, "Bye-Bye Artie" Seamus finished. They gave a respecting look towards Francis and the boys then moved out of the way.

Arthur could be seen clearly.

He looked just as he did any other day yet he was pale and well…Lifeless.

"I know we didn't pay for open mike but who cares" Alfred laughed quietly "I'm gonna say some words".

He cleared his throat and spoke out, "Dad, thank you so much for picking me and Mattie out of all those other kids in the orphanage. Thank you for dealing with me when I was a selfish toddler and a rebellious teen. I was hoping I could make up for it in the near future but…Looks like i ran out of time didn't I…".

When it seemed like he couldn't go on anymore, Alfred whispered "thanks dad…" and finished.

"You can go next papa" Matthew told Francis. The Frenchmen leaned down into the coffin and gently kissed Arthur's cold lips.

"Mon amour…" Francis whispered in tears "I can't believe that was the last kiss I can ever have with you…I'm very sad our time together ended short, but it was the greatest few years of my life. I'm not going to give up now that your gone, I'm going to keep going for you and out sons".

Francis breathed in deeply through his nose and whipped off the tears that were rolling so fast down his face.

"This'll be the last time I say this too…Veux-tu m'épouser".

Alfred gently grabbed Francis by his shoulders and lead him away from the coffin. That left Matthew with time on his own.

Matthew placed his hand down on Arthur's unseating heart. He felt no soul presence at all, there was no way he could bring him back to life.

"Dad why…Why are you leaving us so soon. I could bring you back, I can" Matthew whispered "can't you give me any clues on why this happened to you?".

"I think I can help".

Matthew's head turned around to see Gilbert standing right behind him. Seeking comfort, Matthew threw himself into the albino's arms and stayed there until he felt calm enough.

"There there, Birdie" Gilbert soothed him "I can use my ability to figure out what your dad remembers before he was killed. My ability still works on dead people".

Matthew moved aside to let Gilbert place his hand down on the dead man's cheek.

After just barely a minute, Gilbert shot back gasping.

"What?" Matthew demanded "What did you see".

"The government is more dangerous then I originally thought".

"What did you see" Matthew repeated his question.

"Your dad, he was at your home. Then there was a knock at the door. A few men were there dressed up in government uniform, said they were looking for…You".

"Me?" Matthew gasped out.

"Yeah, shit. Their sensors to pick up radioactivity have been picking up our abilities. Since yours are wicked powerful and defy nature apparently they've been able to race you back. Your dad said that you're a good kid and you're not doing anything dangerous. They couldn't get anything out of him. They said our kind are freaks of nature and should be put into custody and whipped of existence and your dad talked back and started a fight…".

"And then?" Matthew urged him to continue.

"Then they snapped his neck".

Matthew eyes widened, he was absolutely mortified.

"Birdie…" Gilbert attempted to comfort him but soon Matthew's shock went into rage.

"They just murdered an innocent man and just left him there! They're the government and they're murdering people who haven't done anything wrong! They shouldn't be able to get away with it"

Gilbert sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, but they're the government. That's probably why his death was classified as suicide so they wouldn't get in trouble".

"That's complete bullshit!" Matthew roared angrily.

"Ah! Birdie, try to calm down! It's scary seeing you like this" Gilbert held him in a tight hug to prevent Matthew from kicking and throwing stuff over, "Please go back to normal and shy Birdie?"

"I can't…I'm _pissed off_" Matthew sniffed in as he felt tears beginning to form "and mad…And sad…".

"Birdie, just come back to school and me and the others will figure something out" Gilbert told him.

Matthew didn't answer at all but Gilbert remained patient.

"Please?".

Finally, Matthew responded.

"Okay…But I gotta make sure my papa will be okay".

"I'm sure your papa will be okay, we're all going to be okay" Gilbert swayed him back and forth while his arms were still locked around him, "I can assure you nothing bad will happen anymore okay Birdie? It's a promise".

"Promise?"

"Hell yeah it's a promise!"

**_For people who don't know: _**

**_Allistor- Scotland_**

**_Seamus- Ireland _**

**_Dylan-Wales _**

**_Finally, my play is over! Now I have an easier schedule and much more time to keep writing :) I really hope you enjoy this story! Please read and review, your reviews give me strength! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there X,D I know I promised chapters would be more frequent but things with my boyfriend and school and backstabbing friends have taken up a lot of time. But here's chapter 5~ Also, if anyone ever wants to draw fan art/i dunno anything fan related to the Gifted soul series so far be my guest ^3^ I'd love to see what you come up with. Also Read & Review, I love your opinions!**

It deemed to him the morning he woke up for school after days absent that it was his fault his father was gone.

The story of when they went to adopt Alfred and discovered he had a twin now haunted him. If only they decided to simply just take Alfred home then Arthur would still be alive today.

He woke up in the morning without the smell of tea or the whining noise of the kettle. Francis managed to pull himself out of bed to help the boys out the door. The poor man looked utterly exhausted.

"Good morning papa" Matthew greeted him.

Francis's strained eyes looked at his soon as he gave a weak smile, even despite it he still looked devastated at the lack of his husband in his life.

"Good morning Matthieu, do you mind packing Alfred's lunch for him too?" Francis asked.

Not wanting his papa to do any more work Matthew quickly took his orders.

Alfred soon got out of his room dressed and grabbed a bag of pretzels as a replacement for breakfast.

They pulled their backpacks over their shoulders and headed for the door.

"Boys, Have a good day!" Francis waved as they walked to school "Be careful".

Once they were at a good distance away from their house Alfred leaned over and whispered, "He didn't say goodbye to us in French...".

"I know...I think he wants to speak in English because of dad, you know..." Matthew implied.

Alfred breathed in and out deeply as he focused on the sidewalk trail. "It is kinda weird without dad".

"Weird? Al, our dad is _dead_. It's worse than just weird" Matthew said "Papa has looked worn down lately, he's so depressed and this all happened because I-"

"Mattie, you're not blaming yourself are you?" Alfred cut him off.

Matthew exploded, "It is my fault! Gilbert told me, he came to the funeral and observed dad's remaining memory...". Matthew's screaming had seized as he stopped himself mid-sentence.

"What did he see?" Alfred asked.

"Government men came over and...They were looking for me...They killed him".

The tears Matthew had attempted to hold back just poured out. A murder committed over him was too much to handle.

"The officials really think the gifted souls are that bad?" Alfred asked in an unsure tone.

Matthew nodded and he bit his lip attempting to control himself.

"Who's even in control of that place anyway?"

"The p-president?"

"No way, the president wouldn't promote manslaughter like that. I think the government is acting secretly".

"The shadow war, that's what they declared against us" Matthew told him.

"Mattie, what you need to do is go show them whose boss and talk some fucking sense into whoever is behind the government's little epidemic!" Alfred advised.

"Me? Why me?" Matthew questioned.

"You stopped the Alpha and Omega war by talking sense, sure this is large skill but I know you can do it" Alfred told him.

Matthew's face still showed expression of disbelief and fear. Him? Why him?

"Now come on Matt, let's head over to school. I bet you'll feel better" Alfred grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him ahead. The back of Matthew's show heels scraped against the ground.

"A-Al..."

Alfred stopped and turned his attention to Matthew, "what is it?".

"C-Can we skip school and stay home?" The younger blonde asked nervously.

Alfred looked at him a bit in thought but started to pull him ahead again. Alfred being stronger then Matthew was able to easily drag his brother along with him.

"Mattie, you'll be okay today. I'll look after you".

"Al, I'm nervous!" Matthew cried out while trying to stop again, "I feel like something bad is going to happen. I'm scared! It feels like my chest is going to explode".

Alfred was unable to sense that Matthew was in full-out panic-mode and didn't stop.

"Alfred!" Matthew screamed.

"Jesus Mattie, don't scream bloody murder like that" Alfred forced his brother's mouth shut then hugged him tight.

"Your going to be okay" Alfred pet his brother's hair sympathetically "We're almost to school and I'm going to keep you safe, okay?".

Matthew continued to shake in silence.

"Would you feel better if you so Gilbert and the others?" Alfred asked him softly.

Matthew nodded with his face still buried in Alfred's shirt.

"Okay, let's go see them" Alfred said, slowly Matthew removed himself from the safety of his brother's hold.

"I'm really sorry I made you panic, Mattie" his brother gave a sincere apology "I understand why your afraid, but think if something were to happen and you weren't there to help".

Alfred was right.

Hiding from fear is something that could only lead to something worse. If Arthur had given up fighting against the men who burst into his house and demanded to take his son then, well, Matthew wouldn't be standing right next to his brother.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah...".

...

As soon as Alfred and Matthew walked into the cafeteria all of their friends turned to them.

Alfred's arm was protectively around his younger twin's shoulder, Matthew had his ear buds on and a painfully nervous expression on his face.

Feliciano happiness to see them soon faded into worry, "I've missed you guys, are you okay? Is Matthew-?"

"He had a panic attack before we came over here so he's listening to music to calm himself down" Alfred explained as he led Matthew over to their table.

"Ah, I can see" Feliciano sympathized "I heard about your dad's passing".

"Don't see why the kid's gotta hide away from reality" Lovino piped in while annoyingly poking Matthew's head "all of my family is dead and you don't see me blocking my ears out".

Feliciano elbowed Lovino hard in the arm, "Lovino, don't be insensitive!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Lovino apologized, his little brother was not a fun person to mess with when he was angry.

Matthew entered back into the world to ask, "where's Gilbert?".

"Ah, he was here just a minute ago. I think he went somewhere with Michelle" Kiku replied.

Matthew rolled his eyes and stuck his earbuds back in, it bugged him that Gilbert just loved spending more time with her then his own boyfriend.

"Don't let it get to you!" Feliciano's loud voice powered over his music "Michelle is just a friend, just a friend~". The Italian began ruffling his hair as a way of comfort.

"Feli, stop bugging him" Ludwig ordered.

"I'm not, I was only trying to help" the red-head whined, he curled himself up and hugged his legs on top of the lunch table, looking down sadly.

_'Come on Matt, don't be an anti-social jerk' _Matthew ordered himself.

"Don't look so down, you helped me feel a lot better" Matthew pointed out to the younger Italian.

"Sure, just tell me that. I'm smarter than I act" Feliciano grumbled as his eyes shifted towards Ludwig.

"I didn't call you an idiot, you know that" Ludwig told him in some form of an apology.

Lovino lightly punched Ludwig's shoulder, "Apologize to him properly, you damn bastard!".

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Feliciano" Ludwig gave in.

Feliciano's face visibly brightened, but before he could express his happiness a loud crash was heard outside and a female's screaming voice invaded the hallways outside the cafeteria.

"Did something happen?" Alfred asked out loud.

Everyone shrugged and exchanged glares while Romano yelled out, "how the fuck are we supposed to know?".

"Shit, I think someone just got arrested out there" a girl exclaimed to her friend "there's some sort of official dragging a girl away".

Something clicked inside Matthew's head that lead him to racing out the double doors to see for himself. He ran past his brother and friends shouting and the teachers who tried to hold students back.

"Leave her alone!" the voice of Gilbert powered over all the others.

Two suited men with badges and all held down a familiar looking tan girl as she screeched and waved her feet about. Her sandals slid off her feet and sprawled over the hallway in her effort to escape.

"I didn't do anything wrong let me go!" she growled angrily.

"Miss, we are aware of your paranormal activity and don't appreciate the fact that your lying to us" the man to her right stated "go ahead, show us".

"Fuck off and quit harassing her!" Gilbert yelled in reply, trying to break free from the man who held him in a tight head lock.

"If you don't show us something your both coming under custody" the one to the left of Michelle pointed out.

Breathing heavily, Michelle eyes focused on Gilbert.

"Don't do it" Gilbert ordered her, he knew what she was about to subdue into. "Michelle don't-"

She whispered a quick 'i'm sorry' then let her body phase right through the men's arms without struggle.

"She's a paranormal, grab her again!" the one holding Gilbert commanded.

Both men scrambled to grab her but she morphed through their arms and legs.

Gilbert began to struggle again to help her. He bit on to his glove with his teeth than yanked it off. Then he pressed his hand up against the man's face and refused to let go despite the screaming.

The men fell on to the ground as Gilbert continued to strangle him and absorb all his memories. The man grew pale fast as everything just slipped away out of his mind and into Gilbert's.

Michelle quickly disappeared into the lockers leaving her captors to slam right into the metal.

Their attention turned to their fallen comrade and a very dizzy Gilbert, while the albino was distracted and trying to comprehend everything he took in the men grabbed him and pulled him away and out of the school.

Matthew rushed to save his boyfriend but Michelle's hand then phased out of the locker and dragged him with her.

Together they phased out of the school wall and out to the back of all the chaos.

Matthew breathed at a fast pace, too much had happened to comprehend. Michelle grabbed him by the shoulder's and looked at him, tears came falling down her face. Her eyebrows stressed, she bit her lip just to talk to Matthew more clearly.

"Matthew, i'm so sorry" she cried.

Matthew almost wanted to be mad, but instead he found only small and silent tears came from his emotionless eyes. He's cried so much that he found he almost couldn't anymore.

"T-They came into the school. I just recently used my powers so they must have picked up on me easily" she explained, taking tiny gasps to control her breathing.

"They held me down and I panicked, Gilbert tried to help and h-he…He…" she could no longer contain her sadness and she began to bawl against Matthew's chest.

He hugged her gently and looked on.

The very same people who killed his father because they wanted him, kidnapped his boyfriend for likely the same reason.

Once she calmed down, Matthew removed her from his chest and began to head out to the street.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get Gil back" he gave a simple answer.

"Are you crazy? Get back here, they hurt you! They'll-"

"Michelle, Gilbert needs me. That's what's most important right now".

Michelle stopped and continued to watch Matthew walk off.

"What about food and shelter?" she asked him.

"I'll figure out as I go" he replied.

"What about your brother?"

"Tell him I'm sorry about everything"

"…Aren't you scared at all?".

Matthew paused, but he didn't look back.

"A little" he told her "But when someone needs you…Your just not allowed to feel fear".

He walked off on to the sidewalk and didn't look back.

Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

All Matthew had to work with was the amount of money he kept in his pocket, and that wasn't much.

He figured the government would be in Washington DC, where all the authorities took shelter with the president. Obviously Gilbert had to be there with them.

Washington DC was located somewhere between Maryland and Virginia. Matthew however lived in Connecticut, it wasn't too far but it would contain a lot of transportation through bus and train and he wasn't too sure he had enough money to cover that.

Still, he decided to spend some of his to take a train to New Jersey, that was at least a start.

It would take at least 8 hours from where he was from to get there, so Matthew relaxed into his seat and closed his eyes to get some moments piece if just for a little while.

His phone buzzed constantly throughout the day, finally he decided to check his messages.

_'Mattie where are you?'_

_'Papa's getting really worried. He's filed you as missing'_

_'Matthew come home this instant! I don't care about what Michelle told me you are NOT going out there and getting yourself killed!'_

_'__Matt please'_

_'Mattie come home, I'm worried. I'm scared'_

Matthew felt a pang of guilt in his chest for all the pain he put his papa and brother in.

Slowly, he deleted everyone one without a reply.

He couldn't simply just do nothing when his boyfriend is out there being torn open and tested on.

The old Matthew would have stuttered and coward in fear, new Matthew is not taking responsibility and clearing up everything.

There was a little doubt in his head, these people killed his bad and captured his boyfriend after all...Why make truce with them?

He shook that thought out of his head. No one is going to get revenge, everyone deserves a second chance no matter what crime they committed.

Why fight fire with fire when you could just put it all out and start to rebuild and flourish again…

…

Hours passed and the pre-recorded voice of the train conductor read out the stops for New Jersey. He made it, he left his humble little Connecticut and took his first steps to Washington.

When he exited he found that the city he was in resembled a bit of New York city except to him it was more vibrant and extraordinary.

He walked around what he assumed was Ocean city, hopelessly lost. He was too quick to act and now couldn't even find a place to rest for the night before he took the next train to Delaware.

It grew dark quickly and he gave up and sat in the middle of the nearest ally way he could find. Despite it being considerably warm during the day, the night was cold and nipped at Matthews nose.

The poor boy already gave up on sleeping for the night so he sat curled up, his arms around his legs in a tight hold.

He sat staring at the opposite wall, then with no mercy it began to rain.

Matthew let out a hopeless whine and whipped the rain drops off his glasses.

"Is someone out there?" A voice echoed throughout the two brick walls.

Matthew looked up to see a sturdy looking blonde, no doubt swiss.

"Dammit are you back again?!" the man yelled.

"Again? What-" Matthew's shirt was grabbed by the man viciously.

"I thought I told you and your stupid friends to stop selling drugs outside my apartment!" the man lectured "I could have you arrested for all you've done".

"But I didn't-"

"Mean to get people killed yeah right! People like you make me sick!"

"Sir, I-"

Matthew felt a sharp burn burst through his body and cut off everything for just a second. Quickly, he pulled his soul right back into his body and sat up, coughing up the blood that went up his throat.

"Shit, you're supposed to be dead!" the man cried out. In his hand clasped an object in the form of a hammer, made completely of electricity. The man held it in his own hand without any signs of pain.

He was a gifted soul.

"Sir, please listen I-"

The man jumped to attack again, knocking his hammer against Matthew's left arm. Shock went up and made his eyes bleed out, yet again, he was able to pull his soul right back in.

The man panicked, "You're supposed to be dead, you're supposed to be dead!".

"Sir, Please!" Matthew screamed out in agony.

Aside the fight, there was a ghostly girl standing and watching in fear.

Matthew paused to look at her for a second but was shocked yet again.

"S-Stop!" she tried to yell, her voice was so little.

Matthew put his remaining strength to make her heard by the living world. His pupils glowed bright green and in the loudest voice she could make she screamed out "VASH STOP!".

Vash stopped his attacking and looked around horrified, "Lily?".

Matthew sat up weakly and squinted to look at him.

Vash turned and asked "How did you do that? My sister is dead yet that was no doubt her voice".

"I'm gifted, just like you" Matthew answered "Also, i'm no drug dealer. I'm sorry if they come by your ally a lot, and…I'm sorry about your sister".

"Could you make her speak again? Please?" Vash began to sob hysterically "please?".

With no obvious other choice, Matthew mad her light appear brighter. The shape of her body became visible to Vash and she said the words she could manage to voice out.

"Brother I love you, take care of yourself I need to go" then she faded. Matthew could see Lily rise up to the heavens peacefully. Now he lay unable to move an inch, his body horribly numb.

"Amazing, you amazing" Vash whispered as he sat down on the ground "she died from illness so many years ago yet you made her appear before me…I owe you".

The swiss turned to him, his happy expression changed to worry.

"Hey, no don't pass out!" he ordered "stay awake!". He lightly began to slap Matthew's face but he felt nothing.

More voices called out from outside the faded ally. "Hey!" it called out from the distance "I heard screaming, what's going on?".

"I'm sorry" Vash whispered to him "But please tell me your name and i'll make it up to you".

"M-Matthew…" he whispered out.

Then just like that, he appeared dead to the world.

**Please stay tuned~ Because our favorite Cuban is going to appear next chapter!**

**Vash= Switzerland **

**Lily= Liechtenstein **


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew breathed in deeply as he awoke back into the world. Slowly he stretched up and rubbed his arms against his face.

He blinked a few times, the light hurt his eyes but eventually he was able to keep them open.

"Hey there" A voice called out to him.

Matthew turned his head to see a friendly looking man with tanned brown skin, dread-locked hair pulled back in a pony-tail. He was sitting at Matthew's bedside...Bed? Last thing he remembered he was lying in a wet ally way after he was attacked by another gifted soul. Vash was his name.

He was no longer with Vash as he could see but a comfortable room lit up by natural light.

"Do you know where you are?" The man asked him.

"Uh, not really...Am I still in New Jersey?" Matthew replied.

"Yep, you got that right! You're at my house" he told Matthew "My name is Carlos by the way. Carlos Machado".

"I'm Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy".

"Well it's a good thing you remember your name, Matthew. Divorced parents?".

Lovely, this was a tricky question to answer.

"I have two dads" Matthew told him "well, one now. One of them recently passed away".

"I'm sorry" Carlos gave him an apologetic face "I really hate to change the conversation to something else insensitive but what happened when you were in the ally?"

Matthew gulped as Carlos continued to add to his question.

"When I found you there was blood everywhere, you were even bleeding from your eyes! I was almost for sure you were dead but your a strong lil' guy" Carlos mentioned.

He couldn't lie at all about what happened. Sure he could say he was jumped but for god's sakes he had burns and bled nearly everywhere.

"I...Uh, well" Matthew stuttered, he breathed in deeply to improve his speech.

"I was attacked by a man with supernatural abilities much like my own" Matthew answered.

Carlos barley had time to react when Matthew explained his mission out specifically.

"The government has started a shadow war on the paranormals of this world and I am one of them. They kidnapped…My friend, and they're holding him hostage and probably doing horrible things. I need to get to Washington DC as soon as I can, and I would very appreciate it if you could help me" Matthew spurted out.

Carlos didn't say a word, just blinked confusingly trying to process all that Matthew said.

"Ah man, I think you got hurt in the head from whatever accident you got in" Carlos told him, trying to get him to relax back into the bed. Matthew refused, "I'm serious, I can prove it to you!".

"Prove what?"

"I'm a gifted soul! A paranormal human, my race is in danger!" he attempted to get loose of Carlos's strong hold, but the cuban was much more robust.

"You're just in some sort of shock, just relax" Carlos told him "There are no super humans it's just your imagination".

In his effort to sooth Matthew, tears came from the blonde boys eyes. He couldn't do anything visible like Lovino and Ludwig could do, there wasn't even a ghost in sight, never the less Carlos seemed to be completely unconvinced.

In frustration, he let out quiet sobs.

"Matthew was it? Matthew, you just need more rest" Carlos told him.

Just like that, his eyes flickered green.

"S-Shit!" Carlos jumped back.

The bright ember color enlightened his whole body and out from behind him came his old spanish friend.

Matthew sat up straight in bed, arms limp against the sheets and eyes dull looking but glowing brightly. The dead man rested his arm's against Matthew's head and began to talk.

"It's true, amigo. He is one special little chico!" Antonio spoke.

"W-What the hell!" Carlos choked on his words.

"Do you mind helping him man, I would but alas I've passed on" the spanish man joked "he really does mean everything he says but I admit it is hard to believe at first. There are very special and misunderstood people in danger here. Matthew needs you".

With that said, the ghost disappeared and Matthew snapped back. He breathed out heavily despite fatigue, to his surprise Carlos was staring at him absolutely dumbfounded.

"C-Carlos?"

"I'm in"

"What?"

"I'm going to help you get to Washington DC".

**_As you can see, Matthew's true powers are becoming more active ;) Till' next update~!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"What made you suddenly change your mind?" Matthew asked Carlos.

The man stopped his packing to give him a confused look, "you mean you really don't know?" he questioned.

Matthew froze in place, had something happened? He couldn't remember a thing. All he could recall was talking to Carlos then he finally agreed to helping him get to Delaware.

"D-Did I do something?"

"Yeah, those freaky super powers of yours. Made a ghost appear right behind you, it started talking to me".

"Ghost?" Matthew repeated. Looking back, he could have sworn he heard a cheerful spanish accent at the back of his mind. "Antonio!" he yelled out.

"So you know the ghost?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, huh…You know, sometimes even my abilities surprise me" Matthew stated as he looked down at his hands, "I always end up doing so much more than I expect".

"Like what? Making ghosts appear? That was pretty amazing as it was" Carlos added as he continued to stuff in some shirts into his bag.

"At first, I could only talk to dead people…Now I'm actually summoning them and making them appear to the humans" Matthew said "I feel like…Like i'm growing powerful, too powerful".

Carlos patted his shoulder to snap Matthew out of his mood, "don't worry about it man, let's just catch that train and we'll be out of here".

The thought still lingered in the back of his mind as he pulled on his red sweatshirt. Carlos's cleaning abilities were outstanding, no blood stain could be seen. It felt soft and gave him a safe feeling.

"You really didn't bring anything with you?" Carlos asked him, he pulled up his duffel bag on to his shoulder.

"Yeah, all I have is the money in my pocket but it's basically gone. I spent most of it on a train ticket" Matthew told him, he held up the ten dollars he still had along with two quarters.

"Damn, when was the last time you ate?" Carlos questioned.

"Uh…Last morning, I think. Maybe it was two days ago" Matthew pulled out of his memory. He didn't think as far as what he was going to do for food, all he was focused on was saving Gilbert.

"We'll stop at a coffee shop along the way" Carlos told him, grabbing his hand "we gotta head out before we're late".

Unbelievable, this man he just met was traveling with him and buying food for him. As he was pulled into his car and driven over to the nearest coffee shop and given a sandwich, Matthew questioned why Carlos was being so…Generous.

"Does it taste good?" Carlos asked him.

Matthew mumbled out a yes as he basically stuffed the sandwich into his face. Carlos chuckled contentedly. They pulled into the parking spot and got out of the car.

Carlos jumped out and pulled out a cigaret and a lighter, "mind if i smoke, kiddo?".

"Uh, sure" Matthew replied joining him outside the car, "what are you going to do about the car when the train comes?".

Carlos exhaled a puff of smoke then replied, "i'm gonna call out a friend to drive it back to my apartment".

"We're gonna be gone for a long time…"

"Yeah"

"We're going to be doing something really dangerous…"

"Mhm"

"aren't you..?" Matthew trailed off before he could even finish. One of the trains rolled by on the tracks, blowing back Matthew's golden blonde hair. The boy remained unfazed, staring into the yes of the other man.

"Kid, I don't quite know that much about you yet but I know you need help" Carlos told him "If people need help, i'll help".

"But this is a supernatural war, your human you could just ignore it and stay perfectly safe and out of trouble" Matthew stated.

"You'd be in trouble though, wouldn't you? You wouldn't be safe".

Matthew shook his head no.

"We'll learn more about each other on the train. If you turn out to be a bad person, which I doubt you are, I'll call it quits" Carlos bet him. Matthew humbly agreed and they went off to buy tickets.

As they got in line at the machine, Matthew heard a whisper from afar. Turning his head he saw a familiar blonde positioning himself at a safe distance.

"Hey" Vash greeted him louder as he walked up to him "I never got the chance to say I am so sorry for what happened".

Matthew awkwardly laughed, "Ah! It's okay really".

"You are one powerful gifted soul. To have so many life altering abilities" Vash told him "so I'm in you det".

"W-What?"

"Your my leader, my group members will be excited to hear about such a power gifted soul walks among us. You could help us to crush the Omegas" Vash told him.

Suddenly, Matthew sprang into immediate action, "don't! Please don't" he grabbed Vash by the shoulders.

"Please, stop the fighting between Alpha and Omegas it's only bringing more attention to the government officials" Matthew told him "they've already declared war on us. They think we're all deliberately vandalizing and destroying property and it's because of that Alpha and Omega feud. Please, listen to what I say and stop fighting or it could take us one step close to extinction".

"Alright, Matthew. I'm sorry" Vash gave a hasty apology "I'll say what I can to stop the fights here in New Jersey and then I'll spread word".

"Good!" Matthew praised him. He said a quick goodbye to Vash as Carlos finished up getting the tickets.

"We're taking the next train to Delaware" Carlos told him. They waited by the tracks. Soon their train rushed by blowing cold air into their faces, they met at the edge of the platform and hooped on.

The seats were padded and comfortable looking, since Matthew had a passenger already with him he wouldn't be able to have to share with anyone else. He stretched out his legs happily and waited for the train conductor to come around and collect tickets.

He felt like a weight was taken off his chest knowing that Vash was out there spreading word of the government enemy and hopefully creating peace among the Alphas and Omegas.

Matthew opened up his phone for a spam of unread messages, this time there was a plethora of people messaging him. Of course, his phone was mostly taken up by frantic messages from his papa and brother but there were also some from Feliciano, Kiku, Elizaveta, even Ludwig and Roderich texted just to make sure.

He hated that they were hurting at the thought of him being gone, he really did. He didn't want them to be tracked down along with him though, the government seemed merciful and motivated to complete what they thought was right.

A good motivational speaker, that's what everyone though was his best quality. He appeared a shy and awkward teen with the tendency to stutter and prefers to be lost in the world of his iPod music rather than reality. But when it came to expressing something he believed in, apparently he was a natural.

His powers were growing more powerful, he feared too powerful. He went from nearly killing himself by just using an ability once to being able to pull spirits out of heaven just like that.

No one would believe gifted souls are innocent if they were to find out his true colors yet no gifted soul would have freedom if he didn't.

His clustered thoughts soon drifted away as his brain prompted him to sleep. He let his arm drop down limp beside him and his head lolled to the side against the seat and window.

He heard the distant sound of a man asking for tickets, then he fell into a fitful sleep but also a corrupted one.


End file.
